Unlikely Paths Of Love
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Johnny Cade moves to California to a new family to start a better life. What happens when his new, cool karate-kid brother looks exactly like him? What happens when he meets a girl who looks like his ex? What happens when one of Daniel's guy friends has a crush on him? And what happens when Johnny may be having feelings for Daniel... R&R! My first crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Unlikely Paths Of Love

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

A/N: I'M WEIRD AND BORED, OKAY.

CHAPTER 1

'Kisses in the moonlight,  
set me free.  
Take me away tonight,  
Your love is the key..."

Johnny Cade was going to live in California with a new foster family.

He sighed and started crying. Even though his parents parents always fought and abused him, he missed living in Tulsa already. His best friends, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve and Dallas.

They were his life. It was like they were his oxygen.

He was excited to meet his new family, though. Apparently he was going to live with a mother and her son.

Johnny wondered what California was going to be like. He was on a train to get there, and it was going to arrive soon.

He took off his denim jacket. It was so extremely hot.

He looked at the photo in his pocket of him with the gang. Tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"I wish y'all were here with me."

Daniel Larusso was quite excited to meet this new brother he was going to have.

Him and Ali were sitting on his porch. "Are you nervous to meet him?" She asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm actually excited."

Ali smiled and kissed his cheek. "Aw, well I hope he is as nice as he was described."

"He's coming here by train. Let's go see him."

Daniel and Ali climbed into his car as they drove off to the train station.

When they arrived, they parked and walked over to the arriving station.

"Where is he?" Ali asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. My mom has his picture. And she's at work right now."

"Well, did you get to see his picture?" Ali asked.

"Nah. But my mom described him with big brown eyes, long dark hair and has a scar on his face."

"Oh. Well, is that him?" She pointed.

The boy was walking off the train and onto the platform.

"Yeah, I think so."

The two walked up to him. "Hello, are you Johnny Cade?"

The boy nodded sheepishly.

"Boy, you two look really alike," Ali whispered in Daniel's ear.

"Come with us. I'm your new brother, Daniel, and this is my girlfriend Ali. My mom's at work right now, so I'll show you our house and around."

"..."

Johnny sat in the backseat of Daniel's car as Daniel and Ali sat in the front.

"So over there is the way to the beach...over there is the shops and stuff...aaaand here we are at your new house."

All of them climbed out of the car. "Good afternoon, Mr. Miyagi," Daniel waved.

All three walked inside. "So...yeah. This is my house. Not really much to see. We're sharing a room, if that's cool with you."

"..."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Johnny looked as his feet and shrugged.

Ali cleared her throat. "Well, I gotta go. Gonna practice some more soccer. It was nice meeting you, Johnny!"

"Bye," Daniel said, kissing her on the cheek as she headed out.

Daniel sighed. "You okay?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ali thinks we look really alike."

Johnny then peeked at him from behind his bangs. "Do you?"

Daniel shrugged and smiled. "I guess we kinda do...here, look."

Daniel pointed to the mirror where they were both standing. Daniel was a bit taller than Johnny. It's the hair and our clothes and that scar on his face, Daniel thought.

"Let's sit on the couch," he said as they sat.

"Ali's pretty," Johnny said quietly.

"Yeah, I know right? The first time I saw her I really fell for her. You got a girl?"

Johnny nodded slowly as he pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"Wow, she's cute. What's her name?"

"Epina...I liked her so much...but now I think I won't ever see her again."

Daniel patted his back. "You'll see her again one day. You will."

Johnny felt a piercing pain in his stomach at that comment. "Yeah, I hope so too..."

Daniel quickly changed the subject when he saw the look on Johnny's face. "Erm...so are you excited for school?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"You'll make lots of friends. I don't really have many friends...what were your friends back in Tulsa like?"

"Well...they were like family to me...they were all I had. Even though we were all...y'know, greasers. Hoods. You get it."

"Oh," Daniel said. "Well, you're pretty lucky. My only friends are Ali and Mr. Miyagi."

"Don't you have school friends?"

"Nah. Everyone at school wants to kick my ass."

Soon, someone entered the room.

"Oh! Are you Johnny! I am awfully sorry I didn't get to see you earlier! I'm Mrs. Larusso, and I see you met Daniel already. Goodness, both of you look like twins."

"Hello," Johnny squeaked.

"Did you show Johnny the room yet?"

"Nah. I guess I'll do it now, then. C'mon, Johnny."

The two walked down the hall and made a turn. "Here's our room."

Johnny's eyes scanned the room. "Um...where's my bed, if I may ask?"

Daniel scratched the back of his neck. "Well...my mom and I aren't the richest around, so...we're sharing. Is that cool?"

Johnny sighed. "Sure."

"I'm really sorry...if you want I could  
sleep on the couch or something..."

"No it's fine! I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Oh, alright. You wanna take a nap or something? You must be tired from that long train ride, huh?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Johnny lay on the bed and sighed again.

"I'm really sorry if you don't like me. I kinda just want to be like a brother you, if there's anything I'm doing wrong just tell me," Daniel said as he sat beside him.

"It's really fine, you're not doing anything wrong. I just...I'm just not really used to it here yet, you dig? I'm sorry if I seem all depressy or somethin.'" He rolled over to his side.

"It's alright. I understand. When I moved here too and I was real homesick. I missed all my friends..."

Johnny was then already napping.

Daniel touched his shoulder, smiled, and walked out the door.

"It seems like there's gotta be someplace without greasers or socs, with just people. Plain ordinary people..."

Johnny woke up and had that sudden panicky feeling of waking up and not knowing where you were. Then he realized—he was with his new family.

He liked his new family. Much better than his own. But he knew nobody could replace his own greaser brothers.

He stretched, groaned and scratched his head, walking to the kitchen to see Mrs. Larusso cooking up a storm.

"Hey, Johnny. Almost time for dinner."

Johnny looked left and right. "Where's Daniel?"

"He went out with Ali. The cute things!"

Johnny fiddled with his hands. "When'll he come home?"

Mrs. Larusso smiled broadly. "Aw, I see you two are getting along so well already! He'll be home at maybe eleven, I hope." She started staring at Johnny. "Man, you two really do look alike! Holy moley!"

Johnny decided to sit in his room and read a book. He went in his suitcase and pulled out, 'Gone With The Wind.' Him and Ponyboy always read it together.

He sat by the window and quietly read. But all he could think about was when Daniel was going to come home.

Tick tock.

Every time he heard the clock, he kept getting more worried. He chewed his fingernails.

Tick tock.

Then he got up, put on his jean jacket and walked to the main room.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Johnny said.

"Alright. But please be careful."

Johnny walked out and lit a cigarette. He didn't know if underage smoking was allowed here or not. Oh well.

He wanted to see his friends. Ponyboy. Sodapop. Darry. Steve. Two-Bit. Dally.

And if he couldn't get to see any of them, he wanted to see Daniel. He was pretty much his only friend here.

Daniel understood him.

Johnny walked down the streets, smoking his cigarettes. Soon he felt a shove from behind.

"Aw, look. It's little Daniel walking out alone."

"What did this kid do to his hair?! And look at his clothes!"

Johnny gulped. "I-I'm not Daniel," he quietly said. "I'm just lookin' for him—"

He was shoved by the shoulder. "Shut up, Daniel. And just 'cause you beat Johnny in that tournament don't mean anything. He was goin' easy on you, but we're not going to."

The boys started walking slowly up to Johnny. Johnny...tournament...what's going on? He thought in his head.

They pushed Johnny to the ground as he crawled backwards, feeling for his switchblade in his back pocket.

They started kicking him hard, and Johnny closed his eyes. He wasn't gonna use it yet. Not yet. The bullies started stomping on him, spitting on him and swearing at him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Johnny's eyes opened and widened.

"What?! Larusso?"

"Yeah, that's right! Leave him alone!"

Johnny watched as Daniel defend himself and throw punches and kicks against the bullies. It was mesmerizing.

Soon the bullies all ran off.

"Hey, Johnny, are you alright? Did they hurt you bad?"

Johnny weakly shook his head and slightly smiled. "That was pretty tuff."

"Huh?"

"What you did. All that karate stuff. It was tuff..." He moaned and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna take you home, Johnny. Don't you worry."

Daniel picked up Johnny's frail little body. He looked so content in his arms, snuggling up to Daniel and smiling. Daniel started walking home.

"Daniel...?"

He looked down at Johnny. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad...I'm glad to have you...as my new brother."

Daniel couldn't help but smile. "Same...same here, Johnny Cade. Same here."


	2. Chapter 2

Unlikely Paths Of Love (2)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

CHAPTER 2

This is based off one of my fanfictions, "Butterfly" which will be out soon! :) Thank you to valeriedarking for reviewing :)

Daniel ran home with Johnny in his arms, almost knocking down the door as he rushed in.

"Daniel! What happened to Johnny?!"

Daniel lay him gently on the couch. "Some bullies from school were attacking him."

"Does he need a hospital?"

Daniel gulped. "I don't know. I don't think so. I defended him and the bullies ran off."

Mrs. Larusso hugged him. "You're such a good brother to him."

Daniel smiled. "Get him ice."

Johnny woke up with blurry vision.

"Where—" Then he had the realization again.

He blinked a few times and sat up. He was in his and Daniel's room. The nightstand lamp was on.

Daniel walked in. "Hey, Johnny. Do you want to get dressed to sleep now? It's pretty late." He smiled.

"I-I don't have pajamas..."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Here, you can borrow one of mine." He sorted through the drawer and tossed a loose T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Thank you."

Johnny walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Turning the knob, he started washing the hair grease out, and washing off the dirt on his face when he got beat.

He turned off the water, dried off and changed, then looked in the mirror. With the hair grease washed out, he could be Daniel's clone. Even with the hair and his usual clothes, he still looked like Daniel, but dressed like this and the hair...he could be HIM.

He walked into the bedroom, crossing him arms as he looked in the mirror again. "'Sup. I'm Johnny Cade." He tried doing a cool pose in the mirror.

"Wassup, Johnny Cade."

He turned as he saw Daniel giggling as he fluffed the pillows.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Nah, you looked pretty cool," Daniel said with a small laugh.

Daniel then stopped to stare at him. He crossed his arms and bit his lip. "We really do look alike."

Johnny shrugged. He thought Daniel was way handsome and that he wasn't anything near attractive.

Daniel walked closer to him and studied his face. "It's only that scar on your face that tells us apart..." He gently ran his fingers over his scar as Johnny's eyes widened and his face reddened.

He then shrugged and continued doing the bed as Johnny just stood there, touching his scar where Daniel had touched. He was still blushing wildly.

"Y'know, if you keep your look like that, people will start to think you're my long lost twin or something," Daniel said, laughing.

Johnny self consciously touched his arms. He thought Daniel was the perfect version of him—Daniel was taller, had perfect teeth, handsomer, and much stronger too. He envied him.

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know how to dress here."

Daniel shrugged then too as he looked in his closet. "Just...wear T-shirts and shorts, I guess. Well, let's go to bed now, shall we?"

Johnny climbed into bed. He forgot how comfortable sleeping in a bed was.

Daniel turned off the lights, climbing in as well. Johnny slept on the right side, and Daniel on the left.

It was all so quiet, just the sound of crickets chirping.

"Hey Daniel..."

He turned on his side to face Johnny, propping himself up on his elbow. "Yeah?"

"I heard something...about you and a tournament...and another guy named Johnny."

"Yeah. I fought in a karate tournament a little while ago. This guy named Johnny Lawrence was bullying me so bad...him and his friends would beat me up almost every day. But I beat him, thanks to Mr. Miyagi for training me."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"What about you, Johnny? What's your story?"

Johnny looked at him and sighed. "Where I used to live, you were either a greaser or a soc. I was a greaser. I was walking home one day and the socs jumped me. Socs are all, y'know, high class rich kids. They beat me badly, a billion times worse than how my parents did. I got this scar, right here, from when one of the socs. They had rings on."

Daniel had sympathy in his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Johnny turned with his back facing Daniel. "Could that mean we're alike? Not just in our appearance but..."

"I guess so...huh, it's kinda strange, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

There was a bit of a silence again.

"There's something else too."

"What?"

Johnny turned and lay on his back. "You remember how I talked about my girlfriend, Epina? I miss her a lot."

"I understand. But maybe one day, we can go to Tulsa together and I can meet your friends and Epina. Then you can see her again—"

"She's dead," Johnny said expressionless.

Daniel's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat for a second. "W-wha—"

"She was shot defending a friend of mine who was running from the cops. He thought I was dead, and did something really stupid, he robbed a store...and when the cops had him cornered and were about to shoot, she ran in and shouted to stop, and screamed out a speech that made the cops drop their guns. But that store he robbed-the grocer-that stupid blind grocer-ran in late and shot and missed...at least that's what my best friend Ponyboy told me...I was in the hospital at the moment. The whole gang was there, telling me about it, but they were glad I was alive. Dallas-the one who was about to get shot by the cops, he was bawling beside me, weeping over and over about how Epina's death was his fault. I still don't know what she yelled out in front of the cops. The gang never told me." Johnny drew in a breath. "Dallas still got arrested for robbing a store and bluffin' to the grocer and the cops."

Daniel only was wide-eyed the whole time. His eyes were filled with shock. "Johnny..."

Johnny's eyes started to get glossy. "When I found out, I wanted to kill myself. After I got out of the hospital, I sat by the bridge at the lake, wanting to just jump right there. But I didn't. I thought about who would miss me. I knew my own parents wouldn't. But the gang would. Ponyboy told me himself that they couldn't get along without me. I don't know who else would miss me—"

"I would," Daniel said.

Johnny just looked at him with surprise on his face. Daniel was still propped up on one elbow, smiling at Johnny. "That's enough for tonight...we should sleep now, okay?" He then leaned in to kiss his cheek tenderly. "Goodnight, Johnny." He then turned his back to him as he pulled the covers over, falling asleep.

Johnny was then frozen once again. Wait, it was just a brotherly kiss, right? Of course. Just to show compassion and that he was happy to be his brother. He has a girlfriend. It didn't mean anything. These were Johnny's thoughts running through his mind in a matter of seconds.

Johnny just lay there, watching Daniel sleep. Daniel turned over as he slept soundly. Johnny stared at his sleeping face. He thought he looked adorable.

Johnny knew Daniel was so nice to him from the start, and when he saved him...

Johnny then blushed and smiled to himself. "Sweet dreams, Daniel," he barely whispered. He turned to face the wall as he pulled the covers over.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlikely Paths Of Love (3)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

CHAPTER 3

Johnny woke up the next morning, yawning and stretching as he was bathed in sunlight from the window.

"Time for my first day of school."

Johnny got up and walked over to the mirror to comb his hair. He decided on ditching the hair grease for the day, which even shocked him.

He looked in Daniel's closet. He remembered him saying about dressing in appropriate California attire.

He found a plaid button up T-shirt, a white undershirt and some cargo shorts.

He tried them on and looked in the mirror. He grinned broadly.

He heard a whistle. "Lookin' good, Johnnyboy!"

He looked up in the mirror and saw Daniel, leaning against the door with a smile.

Johnny blushed. Daniel was wearing a red muscle shirt & denim jeans.

"Here, sunglasses to finish off your look." Daniel handed him a pair of cool-looking sunglasses.

Johnny smiled as he put them on. "Tuff enough."

"Alright, let's go. I'm driving."

The two boys walked out the door, eating an apple. "Bye mom!" Daniel yelled as Johnny waved.

They climbed into Daniel's car as he started it up, turning on the radio.

"You excited?" He asked Johnny.

He nodded. "Kinda nervous."

"Normal. What was your old school like?"

Johnny licked his dry lips. "I...I didn't really go."

Daniel then concentrated on the road as he cleared his throat. "We're here."

The two stepped out as Johnny put his sunglasses on, slugging his new back over his shoulder.

The two boys walked together as Daniel and Ali spotted each other. They smiled and she ran into his arms to kiss him.

Johnny cleared his throat and turned away a bit.

"Oh, I missed you Danny! I had so much fun last night! Hi, Johnny!"

Johnny waved as he scratched his head.

"You two look so cute! You could be twins! And Johnny, don't worry, I totally settled everything with those nasty boys. They're not gonna hurt you anymore. Daniel told me about it last night, he said he was worried that you were passed out cold on the couch after he brought you home."

Johnny managed a smile. "Well, I'm here now. Daniel's been such a great brother to me."

Ali smiled. "I'm so glad you two are becoming so close. Well, it was nice seeing you two, but I gotta run. Bye Daniel, I love you. See ya later, Johnny!"

Daniel kissed her again as she skipped away and Johnny exhaled deeply. He didn't like her. He hated her. She's a try hard prep. And she wasn't cute, she was plastic, were all Johnny's thoughts. Every single thing about her he hated that very moment.

Johnny calmed down. Was he getting jealous?

"C'mon, Johnny. I'll take you to the office," Daniel said with an offering smile.

Johnny nodded as they walked in together.

The two boys got looks and stares as they walked down the hallway. When they walked by, there were people whispering.

A boy walked up to them. "Hey...Daniel...?" He looked at both of them bewilderingly.

"Hey Bobby. This is my new brother, Johnny Cade."

"Oh, hey," he held out a hand as Johnny shyly shook it. "Y'know, you two look like twins."

"We get that a lot," Daniel said.

"Well, gotta go. Gotta see Johnny." He then pointed at Johnny. "Lawrence, not Cade. See ya."

Daniel walked Johnny to the office. "Hello, Johnny Cade is a new student here. He needs his schedule."

The secretery handed Johnny a paper half heartedly.

"Thank you," Johnny said quietly as they walked out of the office.

"Well, let's look at your schedule!" Daniel looked over Johnny's shoulder. "Hmm...seems we don't have any classes together. We can sit together at lunch, if you want."

Johnny shrugged. "Sure, okay."

"Alright. Bye, see you later!" Daniel waved and walked off.

Johnny couldn't help that his eyes were wandering to Daniel's ass. He quickly realized what he was doing and he reddened deeply as shook his head and cursed at himself.

He looked at his paper and searched for his locker. He found it in a few minutes, and put all his stuff inside.

He checked his schedule, and saw that english class was first. He made his way through the hallway to his class.

The teacher smiled at him. "Hello, Daniel. Shouldn't you be in physical education right now?"

"That's the new boy, Johnny Cade. He's Daniel's new brother from Tulsa, don't you think him and Daniel look plenty alike?"

Johnny peered to see Ali smiling at him, mouthing 'you're welcome.' He faked a cheesy smile.

"Oh my! They do look alike! Well, Johnny. You can sit over there beside Ali, since she knows you so well."

Johnny cussed again as he made his over to the desk next to her, and thankfully next to the window.

He sat and everybody stared at him, and he pretended not to notice as he cleared his throat.

"Now, class. Today we're going to read, 'Slaughterhouse Five.' Please get together with a partner and discuss your inferences on the book."

Oh boy, Johnny thought.

"Hey Johnny, do you wanna be partners?" He turned to see Ali's cheerful smile.

Her peppy essence bugged him. "Sure," he said. At least she was easy to get along with.

"So, what do you think of the school so far?"

Johnny shrugged. "It's alright, I guess."

"Got your eye on anyone yet?" She raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"You're the only girl I met at the school so far."

"Hmm...there are a lot of pretty girls at this school. You're bound to find one you like."

This made Johnny want to stab her with the pencil he was holding. He didn't need to find some girl.

"How's living with Daniel like?"

"He's nice. He's been a really good brother to me." Johnny felt himself blush when he said that.

"Aw, that's sweet. Well, I hope you make a lot of friends here. Don't forget to hang out with Daniel too, y'know? He doesn't have many friends."

"Why? He's really sociable and real good at karate."

"Well...he lies a lot, is what I can say. He told a lie a while ago that he was really good at karate, and he wasn't. He got beat up by my ex-boyfriend at a beach party. He was humiliated in front of everyone." She looked forward and sucked in a breath. "So he learned karate. He's amazing at it now, don't ya think? He totally beat those bullies that bullied you."

Bitch, you weren't even there, Johnny thought. "Yeah, he really is."

"Mmhmm. Hey, what are your friends back in Tulsa like?"

Johnny really did not want to talk about personal things with the person he felt contempt for. But he only sighed. "They were pretty much my only family. There was my most closest friend, Ponyboy, who was the youngest in our gang. He's different. He likes sunsets and movies and books and all that stuff—"

"Johnny Cade and Ali Mills, are you discussing the book?"

"Yes!" Ali nodded and smiled broadly, her curly blonde hair looking perfect in the sunlight. Ali seemed perfect. Perfect rich cheerleader prep. Johnny thought so too when he first met her. But now she just looked like a plastic barbie doll to him, having a signature cheesy smile all the time and the curly blonde hair. Daniel could do better, Johnny thought.

The bell rang. "Oh, english is over already? Oh well. Let's walk to lunch together, Johnny. I'll introduce you to my friends."

Johnny rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply when Ali wasn't watching.

They walked out of the classroom together. "Hi, Susan! This is the new boy, Johnny Cade. Daniel's new brother."

Susan was chewing on her gum. "What's up. You look a lot like him. But there's something I like about you. You have this really awesome tough-but-childish essense. I like it."

Greaser-ness, Johnny thought.

"You must be way cooler than your brother, he's so uncool."

"Ain't you friends with him 'cause your Ali's friends?"

Susan laughed. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Ali. Susan was a different kind of pretty, tough girl pretty. She could've been a greaser girl, Johnny thought. But apparantly she was one of the rich girls.

"No way! He's just a fake and a liar."

Ali nudged her and gave her a look. "Susan..."

"Hey, Barbara!" Susan yelled. A tall blonde girl walked over.

"Hey! And hey, Daniel." Barbara said non-enthusiastically.

"This isn't Daniel. This is Johnny. Daniel's cool brother." Susan said, poking him.

"Really? Your name's Johnny? That's a little awkward." She looked at Ali who glared at her.

"I suppose you ain't a big fan of Daniel either?" Johnny asked.

"Nah. But you seem pretty cool."

Johnny gave a big fake grin.

"Where you from, Johnny Cade?" She asked.

"Tulsa. Oklahoma."

"Ooh, far out! What's it like?" Susan gleamed.

Johnny really felt uncomfortable talking to Ali's friends. They seemed nice, but he didn't like Ali. He shrugged. "Complicated."

"How so?"

"Well...where I used to live, you were either a greaser or a soc..."

Daniel walked out of class, sighing. Class was kind of difficult that day.

"Alright! Don't get your hopes up about choosing your partner, because I'm picking them for you!"

Daniel sighed in relief. He liked it better when he was paired up with someone rather than choosing a partner. It was better than looking like a loner searching around for a partner.

"Daniel Larusso and Rosie Wright!"

Alright, Daniel thought. She's not so bad. She's quiet, though.

The teacher went to partner other people as Daniel walked up to Rosie. She looked serious, playing keep-ups with her soccer ball.

"You're really good," Daniel complimented.

"Thanks," she said expressionless, eyes not leaving the ball.

Daniel grabbed another ball and started playing keep-ups too.

"I heard about you. Daniel Larusso. Apparently you're a 'liar and a fake.'"

"I heard about you too. Heard you were 'silent but deadly.'"

Rosie scowled. "Rumors these days."

She started playing keep ups faster and Daniel did the same.

"Do you think you're some kind of soccer professional?" She asked sarcastically.

"A little."

She made a disgusted noise as she played even faster.

"Y'know this is kinda fun."

"I don't see how it is. You're annoying," She said.

"And you have bad attitude."

"Bug off." The two walked to the jumping ropes and picked them up, jumping individually.

Daniel smirked and jumped faster.

She jumped faster too.

Soon, they were jumping at lightning speed.

"Larusso! Wright! At a slower pace! Not everyone here are as athletically inclined as you two!"

Soon physical education was over and Daniel went to shower. He wondered how Johnny was holding up.

He changed into his school clothes and walked out, just in time for lunch.

He floated over to the cafeteria, looking for Johnny as he got food.

Food on his tray, he walked around the cafeteria, sitting at an empty table.

Then Johnny walked in, getting food on his tray. Daniel tried to get his attention.

"Sorry I'm late." Johnny sat across from Daniel.

"It's alright. What did you do?"

Johnny shrugged. "Ali introduced me to her friends and we hung out." It was torture for Johnny.

"Eugh. Susan and Barbara make me want to vomit," Daniel said, making a face.

"Oh I know. I wish I wasn't there. But anyways, how was phys ed?"

"Okay. I got paired up with this one cute girl. Not as cute as Ali, though. This girl's got serious attitude."

"Girl, who?"

"Her name's Rosie Wright. The whole 'silent but deadly' rumor about her's true."

"Wow. But how cute is she?"

"I'll show you later, man."

"Alright." He bit into his apple. Johnny wasn't really fond of Daniel calling other girls 'cute.'

But why was Johnny constantly getting jealous of whoever Daniel got close to?

Johnny just silently sipped on his little milk carton.

After lunch, Daniel and Johnny walked down the hall to their lockers. Luckily, Johnny's was near Daniel's.

"Man, man, that's her. Rosie Wright." Daniel shook Johnny and pointed at Rosie, who was emerged from her braids and sweats from phys ed to her long wavy black hair flowing down her back, and wearing a blue sweater with tight denim jeans.

She was standing by her locker, looking at a collage of famous athletes she taped on the inside of her locker door.

Then she turned around, and Johnny saw her face and almost passed out.

Milky white skin, freckles and deep blue eyes of sapphire made Johnny's heart stop.

And there was a reason. Johnny started to hyperventilate as Daniel told him to calm down repeatedly, but the only sound Johnny could hear was his heart thumping.

"It's her."

"Who?" Daniel asked, shaking Johnny.

Johnny gulped as his focus was on her. "Epina Piper."

Then he passed out...


	4. Chapter 4

Unlikely Paths Of Love (4)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

CHAPTER 4

Johnny always seemed to wake up in unknown places.

He saw a young lady who looked about twenty one or so. She was very cute. She had big, hazel eyes and long, pin straight brown hair.

"Where...who...?"

"Johnny, I'm the school nurse. You passed out in the hallway. Luckily, your brother Daniel carried you here and offered to be here when you wake up, but I told him he had to go to class."

"What time is it?" Johnny asked groggily, stretching.

"Time for you to go home. Daniel told me he would come down to get you at the end of the day."

Johnny sat up and sighed. "Thank you for taking care of me, am I sick or somethin?'"

The nurse shrugged. "I presume so."

"Hmm..."

Daniel walked through the door. "Are you alright, Johnny?"

Johnny nodded. "I feel sick."

"Thank you for taking care of him, nurse Flora."

"No problem. Hey, are you two actually related? You look like twins."

"No no, we're not related, I'm his foster brother." Johnny said, standing.

"Well, you two are both absolutely adorable anyways. Goodbye, boys."

Daniel and Johnny walked to his car. "Man, isn't the school nurse hot? One day maybe I'll let her give me a 'health lesson,'" Daniel said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Johnny only looked at him with a look of shock and disgust. What the hell?! Johnny thought in his head. Nurse Flora was like 4 or 5 years older than us, and just...what the hell! Johnny thought. He hated her now. He definitely hated her.

Daniel playfully punched him in the arm. "Relax, man. I'm joking."

Johnny sighed in relief as they drove home.

"Mom, Johnny's sick," Daniel announced loudly as they walked through the door.

Mrs. Larusso was washing dishes. "Are you, Johnny? What happened? Did you throw up or something?"  
She dried her hands and walked over to touch his forehead.

"He passed out in the hallway at school!" Daniel said with a broad grin on his face.

"Why the heck are you smiling, Daniel?"

"I got invited to a party this saturday."

"My head hurts..." Johnny moaned as he lay down.

"Here, I'll get you aspirin. Lay down in your bedroom, Johnny."

Johnny walked to his bedroom, changing into his pajamas and laying on the bed and pulling the covers over.

Mrs. Larusso walked in the room. "Here, I got you orange juice. Here's some aspirin. And let me take your temperature." She stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

Johnny uncomfortably played with the thermometer in his mouth.

Mrs. Larusso pulled it out. "Johnny, you're sick."

"Oh," was all he could manage.

Mrs. Larusso left the room as Daniel walked in. He knelt on the floor beside Johnny.

"Why'd I pass out?" Johnny asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe 'cause your sick? But I remember I showed you that girl, Rosie. You stared at her for a while and said, 'Epina Piper' and then you fainted."

Johnny sighed. "Epina Piper's my girlfriend...or...ex-girlfriend..."

"Hey hey, woah, don't cry, man." Daniel said, consoling him.

"But what's that Rosie girl like?"

Daniel laughed. "Just 'cause Rosie and Epina may look alike don't mean they're personalities are. What was Epina like? I'll try to compare."

"Epina...she's very shy, sweet and tends to be clumsy. She was neither a soc or a greaser. But she really liked me. She got along well with my buddies. Her best friend was Ponyboy, and I accused her of having a crush on him. But...I loved her. She loved me. Soon she broke out of her shell and became brave and fearless—And sweet, shy and clumsy all at once. She loved reading and writing, too."

Daniel smiled. "Sounds like a nice girl. But pfft, Rosie is a no-funny-business girl who's life is dedicated to sports and classic rock music. Y'know, I heard she has five crates full of cassette tapes at home, all hers. Heard it from Ali."

Motherfucker Ali, Johnny thought.

"Rosie's all serious and sarcastic, even though she looks like Snow White."

She does, Johnny thought.

"So...I kind of recommend not making a move on her." Daniel said, making it sound like a question.

"Who knows, maybe under that layer of toughness and sarcasm, lies a sweet loving girl who likes sunsets or somethin.'"

"Right."

The two boys started cracking up. But Johnny had three people on his mind—Epina. Rosie. Daniel.

It was like three doors to his destiny. Sure, he didn't know Rosie all that well yet. But he would soon.

Epina—the one who was there for him even when times were tough? She loved him so much. She told him everyday. She died to defend his friends.

And Daniel. He took care of Johnny. He knew him so well in only a matter of a day. They looked alike, too. No. They didn't look alike. They were practically mirror images. But...did Johnny have a crush on him? His cheeks reddened at the thought of them kissing and tried to wave the thought away.

"So...anyways...is there anything you need right now? I can get it for you if you like."

Johnny was still reddened at the thought of them kissing. Then he inhaled, and decided to go for a bold move.

"A kiss."

Daniel leaned back as his eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Johnny shrugged, but turned his head away and was as red as a tomato. "J-Just on the cheek. It'll help me feel better..."

Johnny was surprised when Daniel smiled and laughed. "Well, okay!" He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, giving him a big kiss on the cheek with a 'mchwah' sound.

"There! You feel better now?" Daniel asked with a smile.

Johnny shrugged, fiddling with his hands and still reddened. "Y-yeah..."

"Well alright. I'll turn on the TV for you. Y'know, I'm really happy you're my brother. You're kind of my only friend who's a guy and my age."

Johnny smiled as Daniel left the room, closing the door.

Johnny touched his cheek where Daniel kissed him. It wasn't a soft, gentle kiss that he expected, it was a brotherly kiss.

Johnny felt frustrated that Daniel only thought of him as a brother. He wanted more.

He somehow started daydreaming about Daniel's pink soft-looking sweet lips on his, gently kissing...

He gasped as his eyes widened, blushing and shaking his head briskly. He should not be thinking of such things. He needed rest.

He sinked under the sheets, closing his eyes to take a nap.

Daniel and Ali were sitting on the curb outside his house.

"Is Johnny okay?"

"Yeah. He's sick, but he'll be better soon."

Ali sighed. "You know..."

"Hmm?"

She laughed. "...you and Johnny would be really cute together."

"Um, what?!" Daniel reddened.

"Don't worry! I'm kidding. You have me. Also, doesn't Johnny have a crush on Rosie?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I dunno. I saw him look at her and pass out in the hallway today..."

"Oh that? It's just because he's sick."

"Hmm. But do you think they'd be cute together?"

"Absolutely not."

"I think they would."

"Well that's your opinion."

Ali looked at Daniel. "Why are you being so defensive? Do you have something against her or something?"

"I...just don't think they'd mesh well."

"...or did you actually believe me when I said you and Johnny would be a cute couple...?" Ali asked with a smirk.

Daniel playfully punched her. "Jeez, Mills...you're funny."

"Aren't I, Larusso? But really, you two got serius chemistry."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Would you rather me date my brother or you?"

"Well..." Ali smiled mischievously.

"What a perv," Daniel said as he laughed.

"C'mon, I think Johnny really has a crush on you, Larusso!"

"Back to last name terms, are we now?"

"Daniel. C'mon. He likes you."

"Says the one who just said 'Johnny and Rosie forever, OMG team Josie!"

"I don't sound like that. And is that seriously their couple name? Josie? But c'mon, Janiel is way better. Josie sounds like a name of an annoying girl who likes roses and is a professional ass wipe."

"You like roses..."

"I do. But seriously. Rosie and Johnny got nothing on you and Johnny."

Daniel blushed. "First of all we're both boys. Second, we're brothers, third we look like mirror images, and four Johnny still loves his girl. Get real, Ali."

"I'm just saying that you and Johnny would be the number one cutest couple ever. Cuter than us. And we're pretty cute."

"We're not that cute."

"People are voting us for cutest couple at school. But if I could, I'd vote you and Johnny. Just saying."

"Enough, please. Can we get ice cream?"

"'Kay," Ali replied.

They walked together to the ice cream shop.

"I'll get some for Johnny too," Ali said. "What flavor does he like?"

"Peanut butter for me. I think Johnny likes bubblegum. He told me before."

"Aw, that is so cute!"

"What, that his favorite ice cream flavor is bubblegum?"

"Yeah!"

"You are so weird, I swear."

Ali payed for the ice cream. Daniel and her walked back to his house.

She ate her strawberry ice cream. "If we break up, will you and Johnny become a gay couple?"

"And what about you? Will you and Susan become a lesbian couple?"

Ali made a face. "Gross, Daniel."

He slapped his palm to his face.

"What was that?"

"A facepalm. It's a sign of frustration."

"That's weird. I hope it won't catch on."

They arrived back at his house. "Bye, Daniel! I had fun!" She walked away.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" He called out.

She turned and smiled. "Give Johnny a kiss for me!" And walked away.

Daniel walked inside quickly so the ice cream wouldn't melt.

He walked into their room. He shook Johnny gently. "Hey, Johnny. I got a treat for you."

Johnny moaned. "What is it?" He really looked sick, too.

"Ice cream. Do you like bubblegum?" He sat beside Johnny on the bed.

"Yeah. I dig that flavor."

"I got it for you with Ali."

"Thanks...but I'm too tired to eat it..."

"I can feed it to you," Daniel said immediately with a blush.

"Okay." Johnny was too tired to react.

Daniel used the little plastic spoon to scoop some of the ice cream. "Here," Johnny opened his mouth as Daniel fed him slowly.

"Mmm...that's real good ice cream."

"Here, have more." Daniel kept feeding Johnny the ice cream until it was finished.

"Thanks, Daniel." Johnny said weakly.

"N-no problem, Johnny. Rest up, okay?"

Daniel left the room to eat his own ice cream, but he realized it was already melted.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlikely Paths Of Love (5)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

A/N: I personally like Kumiko better with Daniel than Ali. Ali is a freaking D-bag, just sayin.' But Johnny Cade tops both ;)

CHAPTER 5

"Hey, Johnny. Feel good enough to come watch me at soccer practice?" Daniel asked.

"Nah...I think I'll stay home."

"Okay. Don't forget to get fresh air." Daniel waved goodbye.

Johnny was sitting on the bed. He got up and looked in the mirror. He missed being a greaser sometimes. He put his denim jacket sitting in the corner on and greased his hair.

"H-hey...there's Johnny Cade..." He said in the mirror.

Then he took off his denim jacket and changed into a T-shirt and jeans.

He washed out the hair grease. If he was going out, wouldn't people make fun of him for having greasy hair?

It kind of felt like he was betraying the gang at the moment. He needed fresh air.

He stepped out onto the porch to get some fresh air Daniel and Mrs. Larusso weren't home, so he decided to smoke, even though he was sick.

Then he saw her.

Rosie Wright was walking down to his house. He was getting nervous.

She was standing in front of him, wearing a light blue T-shirt and bejeweled jeans, with her wavy black hair in a half ponytail. She had an expressionless look on her face as she was holding a package.

"Are your parents home?"

"Um...not right now."

"Give this to your mom." She handed him a package. "You're the new kid at school, right?"

"Y-yeah...Johnny Cade. I'm surprised you didn't think I was Daniel."

"You two look different. You have a scar on your face."

"Oh..." He touched his scar.

"Well, bye. Give that package to your mom. I deliver stuff around here, so...yeah. I'll see you around I guess."  
She turned to leave and walked down the steps.

"Wait!" Johnny called out. "You're name is Rosie...right?"

She turned. "Yeah." And she smiled.

Johnny felt dizzy as she walked away. He remembered that smile.

After soccer, Daniel changed in the locker room.

"Hey, Daniel." Bobby said

"Yeah?"

"How's your brother? I heard he passed out yesterday. He's okay?"

"Yeah. He's just sick, that's all."

"Oh. Well, tell him I said hi, okay?" Bobby said with a sparkle in his eye, his hand on Daniel's shoulder as he eyed him up and down, smiled and walked away.

Daniel had a weird look on his face as he looked at his shoulder. He shook his head as he continued to change and thought about the dance on friday.

Daniel got home and immediately went to see Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Hey," he smiled. "How was soccer?"

Daniel sat cross-legged on the bed beside Johnny. "Good."

Johnny looked at Daniel. He was so beautiful he wanted to cry.

Daniel was wearing one of those shirts he has that are all the same, but come in different colours.

Johnny liked those shirts.

"Tell me more 'bout you, Daniel." Johnny said.

"Huh?"

"I wanna know more about you."

Daniel smiled. "Well, okay! I moved here from New Jersey a while ago."

"Really? What was it like?"

"I had a lot of friends. And a girl I really liked, too. Her name was Judy."

Again with the girls, Johnny thought.

But Johnny was confused for a mimute. Who did he love? He knew he loved Epina...but there was Daniel. And he thought Rosie was really cute too...but was the only reason he liked Rosie was because she looked like Epina?

Maybe he really did like Daniel...

But that's it. After Epina, there was something Johnny didn't tell Daniel. When he was sitting by the bridge, ready to jump, Sodapop had told him to stop. He started crying to Johnny about how the gang wouldn't be the same without him, and how they would all miss him.

And then Johnny started having a raging crush on him.

But he could never tell anyone that. Except for Ponyboy, which he did. And so the big question—was Johnny heterosexual? Homosexual? Bisexual? Or one of those people who liked personalities?

Johnny didn't even know himself.

Daniel lay down and sighed. "My father died, too. A bit of a while ago."

"Oh...I'm so sorry..."

Daniel shrugged. "I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

"So can I go?" Daniel rocked back and forth on his feet.

Mrs. Larusso sighed. "What time is it at?"

"Saturday night, at around eight to like..."

"To 'like' what?"

"...midnight or something...? C'mon, I'll drive myself there and everything! There won't be any alcohol or drugs or anything..."

Mrs. Larusso sighed again as she cleaned the house. "Fine...but what about your brother?"

Daniel shrugged. "I'll ask him if he wants to come."

"Okay."

It started raining hard outside. Johnny was scared as he pulled the covers over his head, but then couldn't breathe so he uncovered himself.

Daniel was sleeping soundly beside him.

Johnny shook him. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?" Daniel moaned, not opening his eyes or turning.

"I'm scared," Johnny whispered.

Daniel rolled over and opened his eyes. "Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah..."

Daniel hugged him tightly. "There."

The sound of thunder scared Johnny back.

Daniel wrapped his arms around him. "Nobody's gonna hurt you, Johnny..." He stroked his hair.

Johnny blushed and closed his eyes. "You smell really nice..." He said unconsciously.

"Huh?"

"You smell nice..." Johnny whispered, snuggling into his brother. He fell asleep.

Daniel reddened and smiled as he kissed Johnny's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Johnny..."

~ ~ ~

Johnny eventually recovered from his illness and went to the party with Daniel.

Daniel and Johnny arrived together. All the kids from school were at the dance.

"Well, let's go." Daniel said as they got out of the car.

They both walked into the dance. It was fairly noisy and crowded for Johnny.

"Daniel!" Ali ran up to him and kissed him. "Johnny!" She hugged him, Johnny not hugging back.

Ali bounced off.

"Hey, Johnny!"

He turned to see Barbara and Susan waving, dressed in flashy trendy outfits.

He faked a smile as Daniel nudged him. "Lady killer!" He teased. Johnny rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

Daniel went to go get a drink at the drink bar. He sat in a stool.

"H-hey, Daniel..."

Daniel turned around to see Bobby, eyes wide and clinging to him.

"Um, hey." He looked to see Bobby was drinking punch. He mentally noted not to get any punch, it was probably spiked.

Bobby drank more as his hand touched Daniel's thigh. The music was pounding. "Do you like dancing?"

Daniel felt extremely uncomfortable and started to shift away. "I guess...?"

Bobby shifted closer and smiled. "Are you gonna have punch?"

"No thanks..."

"It's reeeaaaally good...taste it, Danny..." Daniel could feel Bobby's breath on his ear.

Nobody calls him Danny. Bobby was probably drunk, since he was usually friendly but timid as well.

"No thanks, Bobby."

"But...but I want to dance with you..." Bobby purred, rubbing Daniel's thigh, very close to his groin.

Daniel's eyes widened with shock as he reddened and pulled away aggressively. "What the hell?! Look, you're probably drunk—"

Bobby kissed him. Daniel's eyes widened as he pulled away and shoved him. "Leave me alone! Don't ever touch me again!" He stormed off.

"Daniel! Daniel, I'm sorry!"

Johnny was watching the whole time. He ran outside to the car and cried.

Daniel found Johnny in the car, crying.

"Johnny? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm just tired."

"I'm not stupid, Johnny. C'mon, you can tell me when we get home. This dance was so lame, anyways."

Daniel started the car and drove home.

The two boys dressed for going to sleep. Daniel entered the room where Johnny was sitting on the bed, crying.

"Johnny, what's wrong!"

Johnny pulled his knees up and hid his face. "..."

"What?"

"I saw when Bobby kissed you..."

"Hmm?" Daniel was confused. "Oh, you're worried about me? It's alright, Johnny. It was pretty weird. Jeez, I'm still in shock from it too. But anyways...is that why you were crying?"

"Um..." Johnny rubbed his eye. "Yeah. It made me kind of uncomfortable...I was crying um...because I was just remembering some bad memories, when I got beat up before and felt unloved, that's all."

"Aw, Johnny..." Daniel hugged him. "If there's anything you need, just tell me! Believe me, I'll do anything for you." He closed his eyes and touched Johnny's face, leaving a soft, tender and long kiss on his cheek.

Johnny blushed and Daniel saw.

"You're all blushy."

"Um, am I?" Johnny turned away so he could hide his face.

"Yeah! Do you like me kissing you?"

"I...wha—" Johnny stuttered.

Daniel kissed his other cheek. "I think you like it," he teased.

Then Daniel thought about what Ali had said. Does Johnny really like him…in that way?

Daniel playfully blew him a raspberry.

"Well...maybe I do." Johnny mumbled.

Daniel heard and blushed. Both boys looked at each other with serious expressions. They both leaned in to engage in a real kiss.

Johnny was red as a tomato. He moved his lips in time with Daniel's.

They both closed their eyes as Johnny let out a small whimper, Daniel taking the opportunity to let his tongue slip inside his mouth, trying to go slow and gentle.

Soon, Johnny pushed away. "Um...I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep now..." He pulled the covers over him and turned to face the wall.

Daniel turned off the lights. Johnny was a great kisser! He was actually even better than Ali. He felt more sparks in that one kiss he and Johnny shared than all the kisses he shared with Ali.

But did Johnny really like him? Or was this all a misunderstanding and an honest heat of the moment mistake?

Daniel only rolled over and pulled the covers over, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Unlikely Paths Of Love (6)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

A/N: My brother was watching the remake of Red Dawn earlier. This content is not approved to be played in this house. Guys, do me a favor and never watch the remake of Red Dawn. Watch the 1984 version please :3

CHAPTER 6

Johnny woke up to the sound of a crash. He walked to the kitchen to investigate.

"Damn it!" Daniel was picking up pieces of a broken ceramic plate.

"Here, let me help." Johnny walked over and knelt down to clean up.

"Thanks. " Daniel said. Johnny then went to the bathroom.

Daniel leaned over the counter and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss from last night. It felt electrifying, yet both boys woke up and pretended nothing had happened the previous night.

Why did Johnny push him away?

The phone started to ring as Daniel picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daniel!"

Daniel knew the voice. "Hi, Ali!"

"Did you hear what happened after you left the party early last night?"

"What?"

"Okay, so...you know how everyone saw how Bobby was hitting on you last night because he was drunk?"

"Oh god. Yeah, you mad about that?"

"Meh. If it was your brother who kissed you, then I'd be all excited. But Bobby? Bleh. Anyways, I heard that apparantly Lawrence and the rest of the goons all beat him up because of that and now he's out cold at home."

Daniel almost dropped the phone. "...are you serious? Is he gonna be alright?"

"I think so. But anyways...are you going to get him a get well soon gift?"

"Why should I?" Daniel asked, eating cereal from the box.

"Daniel..." Ali said into the phone. "...have some sympathy."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh-kay. I guess I'll...I dunno, apologize to him at school when he comes back."

"Good! By the way, how's Johnny doing?"

"Great as always."

"Mmhmm! Well, got to go!"

"Where to?"

"Er...um...I'm going shopping...with Barbara! Yeah, that's it! Bye!" The line went dead.

Daniel shrugged. He was stuffing Cheerios in his mouth and almost spit them out when he turned around.

Johnny came out of the bathroom, soaking wet and clad in nothing but a towel. "Um...do you know where I can find extra soap?" He asked sheepishly, trying to hide himself as he reddened.

"Th...the cabinet beside the sink...middle shelf..." Daniel stuttered.

"Thanks..." Johnny said, walking back in the bathroom.

As soon as Johnny walked back in the bathroom, Daniel took a deep breath.

Who knew living with Johnny was going to be so dramatic?

Apparently, Lawrence and the rest of the Cobras were going to get suspended from school.

Daniel felt partly responsible, and felt kind of bad.

"But it wasn't your fault, right?" Johnny said as Daniel was sitting on the bed cross legged, thinking about it. "If it's anyone's fault, it was that person who spiked the punch."

"I guess you're right..." Daniel said, sighing. "Want to go somewhere for lunch?"

"Really? Where?"

Daniel shrugged. "I dunno. I'll invite Ali too."

Johnny forced a smile. "Great."

"Let's go to Dairy Queen," Daniel said.

The three sat in a booth. "Thanks for inviting me, but really, you two could have gone yourselves!" Ali cheerfully said, giving Daniel a look.

Johnny agreed. They really could have.

They ate their barbecue sandwiches as Ali spotted a group walk in.

It was Rosie, listening to her walkman with three other girls as they sat in a booth across the room.

"Hey, Johnny look! It's Rosie!" Daniel said.

"Um, yeah. So?" Johnny tried not to look.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Y'know, I heard she's dating that one guy in our school on the basketball team who still listens to vinyl records. She's so unavailable," Ali quickly said, chowing down on fries.

"You mean Tom? I thought he was dating that one girl on the cheerleading team. The short copper haired girl," Daniel said.

"That's what Susan told me. Her name's Beatrice," Johnny added.

Ali was getting irritated and it sure did show. "Look, does it matter who's dating who? The point is that Rosie is not available, and if you like her Johnny, you're too good for her!" She fumed in the diner. Everybody was looking at her. Daniel repeatedly whispered 'sit down' and Johnny winced and slid under the table a bit.

Ali then sat down and smiled. "I'm just saying. She's so...gloomy anyways. You should date someone who's both cheerful but serious, too. Like Daniel!"

Daniel then kicked her under the table as Ali winced in pain loudly as people stared again. Johnny reddened, trying to eat his burger.

"Drink your pepsi before it goes flat," Daniel whispered to Ali. She sipped her drink casually, trying to ignore people's stares.

"Where do we go after this?" Johnny asked.

"Oh I have soccer practice," Daniel said. "Again..." he sighed.

"I'll come watch! What about you, Johnny?" Ali asked, resting her chin on her hand.

Johnny shrugged. "Guess I'll just go for a walk around and then head home."

"Okay!" Ali said as she and Daniel got up to leave. "Bye, Johnny!" They both waved, heading out. Johnny clicked his tongue as he headed out too.

He walked by Rosie and her friends as she watched him walk out.

Johnny just chilled on a park bench.

"Um, hey."

He turned to see Rosie standing there, wavy black hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue T-shirt.

Epina wore pink dresses. Rosie liked wearing blue loose tops and denim jeans.

"Hi," Johnny greeted shyly.

"Where'd your friends go?" Rosie asked. She noticed that Johnny had a bit of an accent. Like one of the guys in that movie Grease, she thought.

Johnny peered at the sunlight. "Went to a Daniel's soccer game. What about your friends?"

Rosie sat beside him. "Went to go shopping for makeup and stuff. Not my thing."

"What are you listening to?" Johnny pointed. He never seen a walkman before.

"Oh, it's Crazy For You by Madonna. It's kind of a girly-ish song, though...here, want to listen?" She placed her headphones on Johnny.

Johnny smiled as he listened to the music. Music and technology in Los Angeles was much different than in Tulsa.

"I'm crazy for you...touch me once and you know it's true..." The lyrics sang.

"Tuff song," Johnny said, handing the headphones back.

"Um, yeah. I know, right!" Rosie wasn't sure what he meant by 'tuff', but she was guessing it was a compliment. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's pretty here," Johnny said. "I like it."

"That's good! Where are you from?"

"Tulsa, Oklahoma. East side."

"Oh," Rosie said.

"You know...there was something that was kinda buggin' me. It's a little bit personal, but..."

"But?" Rosie looked at him.

"You...look exactly like someone I know. Or...used to know."

"Really? Who?"

Johnny looked away shyly. "...my ex-girlfriend Epina."

"Oh!" Rosie was surprised. "Really?" She blushed and smiled. "Well...what happened? Did you two break up?"

"Um..." Johnny looked at his feet. "...she died."

"Oh..." Rosie touched his shoulder. "I'm really sorry. She must've been really special to you."

"She really was," Johnny said with a sigh. "...but I guess life has to go on, right?"

"Yeah...hey, there's an awesome carnival in town. Want to go check it out tonight, maybe?" Rosie asked.

Johnny smiled. "Sure, that sounds fun. Just the two of us?"

"Yeah," Rosie said. "Unless, you're...um...uncomfortable with that—"

"No, it's okay! Well...uh...see you tonight then? Wait, I don't have a car."

"No worries...I'll pick you up."

Johnny's eyes widened. "You got a car?"

Rosie smirked. "Somethin' like that..."

"Well, okay. I'm going to go home now, see ya tonight."

"See ya!" She flashed Johnny a big smile that made Johnny's heart do a flip.

Johnny was looking through Daniel's closet for something to wear. It was mostly the same shirts with different colours.

He decided on wearing his own brown T-shirt and jeans.

He combed his hair and smiled.

He walked out of the bedroom, humming 'Crazy For You' as suddenly Daniel walked through the door. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Johnny replied, looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

Johnny looked at him. "A music player. Like maybe a record player or something..."

Daniel then burst out laughing. "Johnny...don't tell me they still listen to vinyls in Tulsa."

Johnny looked confused. "Yeah, how else would we listen to music?"

"A Walkman? A radio?" Daniel turned on a radio on the kitchen counter, the song 'Come on, Eileen' playing.

Johnny looked in awe at the radio. "Wow, tuff. Where do you buy these?"

Daniel's brow furrowed. "Um, at electronic stores, I guess...you can have this one though, if you like."

"Cooooooooooool." Johnny was amazed at this piece of technology.

"Johnny, is there a reason for you acting so interested in radios and stuff all of a sudden?"

Johnny blushed. "Well...I kind of have a d-date tonight...and she likes music..."

Daniel could of sworn he heard glass shatter and then his ear was ringing. "Date? Date with who?"

"Rosie Wright."

Daniel wanted to flip the table. But of course he didn't.

"I thought she was really gloomy and serious."

Johnny shrugged. "She was real nice and sweet when we talked together. She has a cute side."

Daniel walked down the hall. "I am so tired from soccer so I'm going to nap." He called out as he slammed the door that made Johnny jump.

Was Daniel mad at him? He hoped Daniel wasn't mad at him...having Daniel mad at him was the only thing he did not want happening.

After all, Daniel was the closest one to him and he couldn't imagine losing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Unlikely Paths Of Love (7)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

A/N: If anyone wants to do an RP then PM me and I'm up for it :) Read more information in my bio.

NOTE: Listening to the song 'Shake Your Love' by Debbie Gibson is the best while reading the carnival scene. Just sayin'

CHAPTER 7

Johnny was waiting outside his house, holding a rose.

He was presuming Rosie would like it, because of her name.

But also because Epina liked roses too.

Soon, Johnny's eyes widened when he saw Rosie, riding a bicycle for two. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with a gray cardigan, and dark denim jeans with her blue-black hair braided.

She got off. "Woah, that bikes pretty tuff!" Johnny said.

"Oh, thanks."

"Here, it's for you." Johnny handed her the beautiful single pink rose.

She blushed. "This is beautiful, Johnny. Thank you." She handed him a helmet. "Let's ride."

Johnny climbed on as the two rode off together.

Daniel was sitting on the couch, restlessly playing with his hands. Soon, he picked up the phone and called.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ali?"

"Hey, Daniel. What's up? It's like seven."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just…wondering if you wanted to go on a date to the carnival tonight!"

"…tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight."

"Well…okay sure."

"Were you busy or something?"

"Well—it was kind of last minute, don't you think? I mean, there's school tomorrow and I still have to finish this assignment for geography..."

"I'm really sorry, Ali. But please? Please please please?"

Ali sighed. "Fine."

"I'll be there to pick you up," Daniel said as he hung up.

Johnny and Rosie stood in front of the gates as they bought their tickets.

"Alright, let's go!" Rosie said excitedly as she pulled Johnny's arm along as Johnny laughed.

The song 'Shake Your Love' was playing as Rosie smiled.

"I love this song!"

Rosie and Johnny had played a few carnival games, like ring shooter, fish hooks, dunk tank and other games too.

Johnny won Rosie a big stuffed bear. She smiled as Johnny gave it to her.

"This is really cute! Thanks, Johnny!" Johnny slightly blushed.

The two lined up for a roller coaster.

"Have you ever been on one?" Rosie asked. Johnny shook his head. "Is it fun?"

Rosie smiled. "Depends—do you like the thrill?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Just come on. It's so fun." She smiled again.

They climbed into the small car as they locked themselves in.

Soon, the machine started to move.

"Get ready," Rosie said.

The car reached at a high peak and stopped at the top, then going down a steep slope very quickly as Johnny laughed, screamed and smiled all at the same time as Rosie did the same.

They looked at each other. Rosie liked the way Johnny smiled and Johnny liked the way Rosie smiled.

Daniel and Ali walked through the gates as Daniel clearly looked around for someone.

"Who are you looking for? I thought we were here to have fun."

"One of those clowns that make balloon animals. By the way, it smells like dish detergent."

Ali did Daniel's signature facepalm.

"C'mon, let's go get cotton candy." They walked over to the cotton candy stand.

"Is there a reason you're wearing sunglasses at eight o' clock at night?"

"They look cool, Corey Hart does it too."

Soon, Ali spotted Johnny and Rosie walking out from the roller coaster gates, and her eyes went as wide as saucers, almost close to screaming.

"Don't look, don't look..." Daniel whispered repeatedly.

Ali pulled up the hood on her gray hoodie. "What the hell?! Are they on a date?" Ali asked Daniel angrily.

Daniel breathed in. "Yes."

Ali hit him hard. "You doofus! They're not supposed to be on a date!" She shaded her eyes in frustration.

"Look, I didn't know. I came home from soccer and Johnny told me they had a date."

Ali sighed. "C'mon, let's get some balloon animals or something."

Rosie and Johnny had found a photo booth and went inside.

"This is going to be fun!"

They started putting on props, wearing funny hats and silly sunglasses, making funny faces and poses. They laughed as they looked at their photos.

"Can I keep these?" Rosie asked.

"Sure," Johnny said with a smile.

They walked to go get cotton candy.

"Nope," Daniel said, pulling Ali's arm as they ran off.

The two got their cotton candy as they started heading to the ferris wheel.

"The ferris wheel!" Daniel shouted, pulling Ali's arm as she mouthed 'oh for fuck's sake.'

Rosie and Johnny sat in a ferris wheel bucket together. Daniel and Ali tried to be as incognito as they could, climbing into a few buckets after.

Daniel took off his shades. "Phew."

Ali crossed her arms as she pulled off her hood. "This is annoying."

"What?"

"You made me come all the way over here when I could have been doing my assignment at home…and we're not even having fun."

"I'm sorry Ali…"

Ali sighed but looked at him. "But on the other hand…I think it's really sweet that you're jealous."

Daniel reddened. "What?! Jealous?! Of who?!"

"You're jealous because Johnny's on a date with Rosie. And I'm not saying you're jealous of Johnny. You're jealous of Rosie." She did a cunning grin and rested her head on her hand.

Daniel put his shades on to try and hide his blush. "I am not. And why do you care if I am or if I'm not? You're starting to act more like an annoying sister than my girlfriend."

"Because because because," Ali said repeatedly. "You plus Johnny—equals meant to be."

Daniel did a small chuckle. "Oh, Ali. I love you."

"I love you too, Daniel." They shared a kiss.

"We can have some fun after this, okay? I'll win you a new soccer ball or something." Daniel offered.

Ali smiled, leaning on Daniel's shoulder. "Okay."

"Thanks for a great day, I had fun," Johnny said, eating his blue cotton candy on the ferris wheel.

"I did too." Rosie smiled. The song playing was then 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody.'

"Oh my God, all these songs are amazing," Rosie said as she hugged her bear.

"Yeah, they really are." He looked at her and they both smiled to each other.

Soon, Rosie and Johnny's hands were holding as Rosie kissed him on the cheek softly.

"Do you think...we could do this again sometime?" Rosie asked.

"Sure..." Johnny said with a smile.

Rosie blushed and chuckled. "Okay." She did a big grin.

They sat together and watched the scenery, overlooking the carnival and the lake beside it.

Johnny smiled slightly to himself. He wondered what Daniel was doing right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Unlikely Paths Of Love (8)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT! Everyone: "IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

A/N: I won't be posting as much in September because that's when school starts. It's going to be my first year in high school (whee I'm SO not excited. I JUST WANT TO WRITE FANFICTIONS) D:

CHAPTER 8

Johnny got home, and noticed Daniel wasn't home.

Johnny washed up and changed into his pajamas. He sat on the bed, reading, 'To Kill A Mockingbird,' which was a book Ponyboy gave Johnny for his birthday.

Johnny didn't really like books, except Gone With The Wind. Him and Ponyboy used to read it in the church, and when Johnny was in the hospital.

His other favorite book was 'Oliver Twist.' He liked that one a lot.

Sometimes, he really missed Tulsa. He missed his best friends.

Sometimes he didn't though. He always wanted to move to a place where there were plain ordinary people, and he did.

It was destiny that he came here.

"Daniel…why won't you just admit it already?" Ali lectured as Daniel drove her home. "Admit that you have feelings for Johnny. It's just too obvious."

"I asked you if you wanted to go to McDonald's and I offer to pay, and this is what I get? Sheesh."

"Seriously. Admit it."

"No."

"If you admit it, I'll pay for my own cheeseburger."

"No."

"Fucking hell, Daniel. Why won't you just fucking admit it?!" Ali had flames in her eyes.

"Because maybe I'm scared to," Daniel shouted sternly that made Ali's heart freeze.

"Maybe I do have feelings for Johnny, okay? Happy?" He was close to crying. "He probably doesn't even like me back. He likes HER." Tears started streaming down his face. "We kissed last night and it felt... magical. And maybe I do have feelings for him."

Ali's chin was propped up on her right hand. For once, she was serious and solemn. "Why can't you just tell him all of that then?"

"Because he doesn't like me, that's why!"

Ali rolled her eyes. She was ready to slap Daniel across the face. "The only reason he's out with Rosie is because he feels pushed away by you! Daniel, you need to stop being so dense! Johnny really, really likes you. The only reason you two aren't together is because you two are so blind not to notice each other's feelings!" She yelled as they arrived at Ali's mansion. Guess that means no McDonalds, Daniel thought. She climbed out of the car. "Goodnight, Daniel!" She slammed the car door angrily and walked to her door. She turned. "You're so dense! Dense, I tell you! Dense!" She then turned again to continue to make her way to the porch.

"I love you, Ali," Daniel said with a smile.

She stopped then turned and smiled. "I love you too, Daniel."

Johnny was seeking through stations on the radio. He liked the songs they played here, but he missed his own music.

He walked into Mrs. Larusso's bedroom. "Mrs. Larusso, do you have a record player?"

She was reading a book. "Like a cassette player or something?"

"No...like a vinyl record player. You know...'vintage' ones," Johnny tried to explain.

"Oh! I have one in the attic," she said standing up and walking to the attic. "You're one of those people, are ya Johnny?"

Johnny nodded as Mrs. Larusso was in the attic for a few minutes, and climbed back down to set the record player on the side table in the living room. "Records are in the attic, too. I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?"

"Thank you." Johnny went into the attic to get as many records he could find. He blew off the dust and set up the player. He still remembered how to do it.

Soon, it started working as Johnny applauded himself. A slow, romantic song played in fuzzy but decent quality.

Johnny sat in a kitchen stool, listening to the soothing song.

Daniel then walked through the door as Johnny smiled. "Hi."

"Hey. What's with the vintage music player? I gave you a radio."

"This one reminds me of Tulsa," Johnny said as he sighed dreamily.

"It is pretty cool," Daniel said. He really liked this song. Then he bit his lip. "Johnny..."

Johnny looked at him. "Yes?"

Daniel reddened. "Would you..." He looked at the ground. "...would you like to dance with me? Right here...right now?"

Johnny's eyes widened as he blushed. "O...okay."

Johnny got off the stool and stood in front of Daniel. Daniel placed his hands on Johnny's waist gently as Johnny shyly placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders.

Johnny was very stiff. "Just relax," Daniel said with a reassuring smile.

They slowly rocked back and forth to the song, as Johnny was looking into Daniel's eyes. He's so beautiful, they both thought in their heads.

Soon, after gazing into each others eyes and slowly dancing to the music, they slowly leaned in to kiss.

They both closed their eyes as they kissed, even more passionately than before.

Johnny gasped for air as Daniel let his tongue slip inside Johnny's mouth and this time, Johnny didn't pull away.

His tongue slowly danced and played with Johnny's, his hands moving down to his hips as he left a soft kiss on Johnny's scar.

Daniel then pushed Johnny softly against the kitchen counter, his lips moving to his neck and his left hand snaking up his shirt.

Johnny threw his head back, whimpering and gasping.

His hand ran up and down Johnny's torso, leaving kisses and nips on his soft skin.

Johnny sat in the kitchen stool again, wrapping his legs around Daniel as Daniel continued loving his neck, biting hard as Johnny let out a moan—but not too loud so their mom wouldn't wake up.

Daniel moved up as he started to leave kisses on Johnny's ear.

Soon, Daniel could feel something poking at his thigh—Johnny's hardness.

And oh God—did Daniel feel mutual.

They started kissing again, Daniel trying to make things sexy by biting Johnny's lower lip and feeling him up a bit.

"Damn it," Johnny breathed out. Soon the record ended and Daniel just liked the sounds of their kissing and Johnny's cute whimpers and moans.

Soon, Johnny then slowly pulled away.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Daniel asked with a pink tint on his face.

Do I tell him? Johnny thought.

Johnny shook his head. "No. It's okay." Tell him. It's okay. "I just...I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay..." Daniel said. "Shoot."

It's okay.

Johnny closed his eyes and gulped. "Whenever you're around, I...I feel both nervous and safe at the same time. I picture us in my mind holding hands...or you kissing me on the cheek...or sometimes even us both kissing...but I always knew they were just fantasies. I get jealous of Ali because she's perfect. She's got the perfect boyfriend. Then there's Bobby who stole a kiss from you at the dance, and that's why I was crying. And I did have fun with Rosie last night, but I felt like I was missing something so important...and I'm still feeling unsure of my feelings. I still love her. I still love Epina. But...I love...I love you. And if we do get romantically involved...can we just take it slow?" Johnny looked into his eyes. You did it, Johnny. He told himself. You did it.

Daniel sniffed as he interlocked fingers with Johnny. Hold up, Daniel thought. Johnny just said he loves me. "Of course, Johnny. We can take this at any pace you want. If it's slow or fast...I'll be there with you." He leaned in to kiss Johnny again. "You know, Ali is the one who prompted me to reach my feelings to you."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. She always said that you and I would be the cutest couple ever. If she found out we did this, she'd be through the roof." Daniel said as Johnny laughed. Maybe Ali wasn't so bad after all.

"Can we keep this a secret for now, though? Just between us? Maybe Ali?" Daniel asked.

Johnny nodded. "I'm just glad my feelings finally reached to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Unlikely Paths Of Love (9)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

A/N: I'm really depressed right now. There are a lot of hate pages about The Outsiders online that I've been seeing lately, and my followers on Instagram are dropping like flies. I'm falling into depression...my only happiness is 80s movies, roleplaying and fanfiction writing. I really need support this week :(

CHAPTER 9

Ali walked down the hallway at school. Johnny was by his locker and then spotted her.

"Hey, Ali. Can I talk to you for a minute or two?"

She seemed a bit surprised. "Okay."

The two sat under a stairwell outside, where it was private, and there was a lot of trash.

"What's up?" Ali asked with a smile.

"Well...you know about...Daniel and I, right?"

"Yeah...D-Daniel told me." She drew in a breath. "I don't know if Daniel told you this already...but I honestly, honestly honestly think that you two were...I don't know. Call me crazy, but meant to be." She chuckled slightly.

"Daniel told me you think we're cute together...but you really think we're meant to be?"

She smiled and nodded.

Johnny sighed. "Don't tell no one 'bout this...but Daniel and I, we kind of…made out, you can say, last night..."

Ali's eyes widened. Her mouth went agape. She almost screamed but Johnny shushed her.

"Seriously?" Johnny said.

"I'm sorry! I'm just really excited! Eeek! Finally! Finally, finally, finally! Janiel has come alive!" She bounced up and down as Johnny told her to calm down.

"Relax, Ali. Daniel and I are taking it slow for now. Do you mind at all?"

"No, no! You and Daniel should definitely be together! I'm all for it. I'll be supporting you two." She gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"But there's another thing, too. Um...my ex-girlfriend. I still...I still love her...do you think this would be wrong?"

"Well...wouldn't she want you to be happy?" Ali asked. "Maybe...maybe she wants what's best for you. Maybe she wants you to be with Daniel, Johnny. Have you ever considered that?" Ali smiled and took his hand.

Johnny smiled back. And for once with Ali, he felt something different.

In her smile, he could sense it. It was the start of a true friendship.

"Another party?!" Johnny exclaimed as he jumped.

"Yeah...but this time it's a house party, so it can't be lame," Susan said.

"It's at Susan's house! Everyone's going to be there." Barbara offered.

Johnny gave a shaky smile. After his first experience with parties, he wasn't too excited for this one.

"O...kay. I guess I'll...think about it, at least." Johnny said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Great! Johnny, you're so cool!" Susan and Barbara said excitedly, both kissing Johnny's cheek as they giggled and walked away.

Daniel walked up to Johnny as Johnny swooned when he saw him.

"What was that about with Susan and Barbara? I'm the only one who's allowed to kiss you," Daniel said, stroking Johnny's cheek.

Johnny flushed. "Daniel...we're in the middle of the hallway where everyone can see..."

Daniel looked around. "Okay. After school, meet me in the stairwell?"

"Okay." Johnny smiled.

After school, Johnny met Daniel in the empty stairwell, going under the stairs where nobody could see. It was also where Johnny and Ali talked.

"I missed you," Daniel said, holding Johnny's hand.

"I missed you too. The only thing I could think about all day was when I could kiss you again," Johnny said with a blush.

"You're so cute when you blush. It's adorable," Daniel said with a light chuckle, kissing Johnny then nibbling at his earlobe.

"Mmph...couldn't we do this at home?" Johnny asked.

"Mom's home." Daniel responded as he felt Johnny up.

Johnny felt this was moving quite fast. "C–Can we go get ice cream, maybe? Like the ice cream you gave me when I was sick."

Daniel looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Okay, Johnny."

Johnny and Daniel sat on the patio of the ice cream shop, Daniel with peanut butter and Johnny with bubblegum.

Johnny ate his ice cream quickly, getting his face messy.

Daniel laughed. "Slow down." He gently dabbed Johnny's face to clean up the ice cream as he leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

"Daniel...what if one day you like someone else?"

"What?" Daniel looked at Johnny and touched his face. "Johnny...you're the one I really like."

Johnny widened his eyes as Daniel kissed him again.

"C'mon, let's go home. Mom's going to work, right about now." Daniel smiled.

Johnny changed into his pajamas, getting his shirt on.

"There's no point in putting your shirt on. I'm going to take it off anyways," Daniel said seductively with a wink, sitting on the bed.

Johnny turned off the lights and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets over.

The two boys gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you," Daniel said.

Johnny's eyes widened. He pulled the sheets over his head to cover his reddened face. "I'm embarrassed..."

Daniel pulled down the covers and touched Johnny's face. "I...love...you." He kissed him.

Johnny kissed back as Daniel stroked his tongue on Johnny's tongue. He then moved a bit so he was on top of Johnny and straddled him, still kissing him. He licked the right side of Johnny's neck, from the collarbone to his cheek. Johnny moaned in pleasure as Daniel bit a sweet spot near his collarbone, making him go crazy. Daniel smirked as he found out where Johnny liked being bit, biting harder as he buried his face in his neck, attacking it with kisses and tongue flicks.

Daniel massaged his hips in his hands, slowly stroking up and down Johnny's sides. He moved his hand down, undoing the drawstring of Johnny's pajama pants.

Johnny's eyes widened in panic as he pulled away. "W–what are you doing?!"

"I was just thinking...maybe we could take it a bit...farther tonight," Daniel said, feeling Johnny's pants-clad hardness.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." Johnny said quietly. "...I'm sorry, Daniel."

"It's okay, Johnny. As you said, we don't have to take this so fast. It was just a thought." Daniel then moved back beside Johnny and turned to sleep.

"Hey...Daniel?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever...think...about me?" Johnny asked.

"I think about you all the time, Johnny."

"No...I meant...do you ever think about...dirty things?" He reddened.

Daniel's eyes widened when Johnny asked that question. He wasn't really one to fantasize, unlike Johnny was.

"Well..." Daniel looked at him. "...do you?"

Johnny covered his face by pulling the covers over again. "Y-yeah...sometimes..."

"Then why don't you want me to go farther with you?"

"I don't know...it's just we're both young, I'm only sixteen, Daniel. I really love you...and I know dirty fantasies are normal...but I never went this far with anyone before. Hell, I never even got under Epina's shirt. I'm sorry if I'm being to slow for you..."

"Johnny." Daniel kissed him again. Boy, did Johnny like kissing. "It's okay." He smiled at him.

Johnny smiled back as the two held hands and interlocked fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

Unlikely Paths Of Love (10)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really bad. I was kinda having writers block, so...

CHAPTER 10 (Revised)

The day was hot, scorching hot. But isn't it always hot in Los Angeles, California? Well that day was hotter than the surface of the sun.

"It's so hot today," Ali complained.

"Ali, tell me something," Daniel said as he got books out of his locker. "Am I prima donna-ish?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like sometimes I put my needs and wants before other peoples." He shut his locker.

"Well...considering you forced me to go to the carnival with you...well, uh... maybe just a tad bit."

Daniel sighed. "I knew it."

"Hey hey, Daniel. Can I ask you something too? What am I to you?" Ali asked.

Daniel smirked as he walked to his class with Ali. "An annoying but somewhat cute sister-ish best friend." He put his arm around her. "That's it."

"Ooh, does that mean you and Johnny are a...thing now?" She asked quietly.

"Well...I guess you COULD say that..." Daniel said. "And that means you and I are officially history with dating." He poked Ali's nose.

Ali chuckled. "Cool. That means you're like my annoying brother now. But enough about us...you and Johnny? Hello? What went down last night? Spill!"

"Well...this is why I was asking if I'm kind of a prima donna. We kinda...well...Johnny's a bit self-conscious and doesn't want to take things too fast. When we made out in our bed—"

"Wait a second. Made out in bed?! Holy shit, that's hot."

"You're such a pervert," Daniel said, shaking his head. "Anyways, I undid the drawstring of his pants and—"

"I think I'm going to have a nosebleed," Ali said, panting. "This is making me so worked up."

"Too much information." Daniel rolled his eyes. "And you never let me finish what I'm say-"

"Hey, you two."

Daniel and Ali turned to see the wavy black haired pale skinned realist.

"Is Johnny here?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, crossing his arms.

"Okay. And may I ask, you two are boyfriend-girlfriend, right?"

"Not anymore...we broke up," Ali said simply even though Daniel's arm was around her.

"Oh. Well...you two sure get over it quickly. I just want to know where Johnny is."

"Probably in history, c'mon, don't be lazy." Daniel shot at her. She rolled her eyes and shoulder passed him.

"What a bum," Daniel scoffed. "C'mon, let's just go to geography." Ali looked at him. "You didn't have to be so rude, you know." Daniel rolled his eyes. "That little chick has attitude, and it's super annoying. Let's just go to class."

Ali nodded.

Johnny was tapping his pencil on his desk while looking out the window, not paying any attention to the lesson.

He was thinking mostly about his relationship with Daniel. Johnny felt that he himself wanted his relationship to be romantic and innocent, while Daniel was very lustful.

Of course, Johnny had sexual fantasies that he couldn't help from coming into his mind.

He couldn't help it. Daniel was just so beautiful...like an angel. It was impossible not to think so.

Johnny wasn't too happy with his physical appearance. He always thought he was so fragile and weak and he thought he was ugly.

After class, Johnny was approached by none other than Rosie Wright. "Hey," she said with a smile.

After he started getting intimate with Daniel, he suddenly had no interest in Rosie anymore. To him, she was just some girl who looked like his ex-girlfriend. "Hi." He said casually, concentrating on the books in his locker.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later, maybe?" She asked sweetly with a smile. Since her skin was so pale, she could blush easily.

"I'll think about it," Johnny said as he shut his locker, not even looking at her as he walked the other way, reading his geology textbook.

Rosie looked down. "Okay, Johnny..." She quietly said for no one to hear.

* * *

"It's scorchin' today," Johnny said, sitting in front of the electric fan in a cotton T-shirt and Daniel's soccer shorts. He smiled at him.

Daniel was laying on the couch, reading a comic book. "Maybe because you're in the room," he said with a smirk. Johnny blushed and bit his lip.

Daniel thought Johnny looked really cute in just a plain T-shirt and old shorts.

Soon, Mrs. Larusso walked in the room. "Hello, boys." She set down her keys on the counter. "You two must be so hot."

"We really are," Daniel said.

"Why don't you two go to the beach? Maybe you can invite Ali too."

"Oh yeah, Ali and I broke up, mum." Daniel said, flipping the page in his comic book.

"But...all three of us are still real good friends," Johnny added in.

"Aw, Ali was such a sweet girl. But if you two are still hanging around her, that's really nice." She said with a smile. "You guys should go to the beach, I order you to."

"Fine, mum." Daniel said, tossing his comic book on the coffee table.

"Who knows, Johnny. Maybe you'll find a pretty girl on the beach and bring her home!" Mrs. Larusso teased.

"Johnny already has a girlfriend, mummy."

"That's right," Johnny added in quickly. "Her name is Rosie. I took her out the night before last night."

"Aw, how cute! I'd love to meet her sometime. Are you going to take her to the beach?"

"Oh! She told me she was going to have...uh, people coming over today, so...she's busy," Johnny quickly made up as he cleared his throat.

"What a shame. Anyways, go get changed!"

* * *

Daniel drove up to the beach as the three got out.

Ali turned to the two boys. "Kay, now you two can go make out under a tree or something while I go flirt with a hot lifeguard," she said, skipping off in her blue striped bathing suit.

"I can see in the future...maybe years or so...women wearing teeny tiny two pieces," Daniel said, looking off into the distance.

"Perv," Johnny teased, sticking out his tongue. "Anyways, let's swim!"

Daniel and Johnny set down their stuff as Johnny took off his shirt self-consciously. "Daniel...can you put sunscreen on my back? I don't wanna get tanner than I already am."

"Okay." Daniel grabbed the bottle and squirted some of the sunscreen into his hand, rubbing his hands together. He slathered it on Johnny's back, pressing himself against Johnny.

Johnny felt the close contact and instantly became shy. Daniel smirked. He spread sunscreen on Johnny's torso as he pressed himself harder onto him.

"Mmph..." Johnny shyly whimpered.

"There...you're all ready," Daniel said with a wink.

Daniel took off his shirt and walked near the water. Johnny's eyes widened.

Daniel turned and smiled. "Like what you see, Johnny Cade?"

Johnny walked to him. "Sorry...you're just so...fit..." Daniel's swim trunks hung low on his waist.

Daniel held his hand and led him to the water. When they were waist deep, Daniel stroked Johnny's sides and looked into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Daniel said. "I'm going to buy a drink, okay? Don't go too far that I won't be able to find you."

Johnny nodded. He watched Daniel's wet olive skin glistening in the sun. He sighed dreamily but soon was attacked by an unexpected wave.

Johnny didn't know how to swim. He opened his eyes underwater and swam back up in a panic. He couldn't touch ground anymore. He was getting farther and farther from shore.

Daniel got his iced tea, popping the cap open. He turned and scanned the beach for Johnny. He saw someone's arms flailing and seeing them trying to get to the surface. They were quite far from shore.

Where's the lifeguard? Daniel looked and saw Ali and the lifeguard flirting with each other. He rolled his eyes and ran to help.

Johnny took his last breath and began going down. Is this the end of me? Johnny thought. Will I ever live to see seventeen? Will I ever see Ponyboy, Dallas, Soda, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Rosie, Ali or Daniel ever again?

He closed his eyes. It's okay, he thought. I always thought of dying anyways.

* * *

Daniel swam faster than the speed of light to get Johnny. He pulled him out and breathed, pulling him to shore. People started staring, gathering. "Is he okay?" "Is he dead?" "Someone get an ambulance!"

"Johnny? Johnny?" Daniel shook Johnny's fragile little body. He wasn't breathing.

Daniel decided he had to give him resuscitation.

He learned this is in swimming class when he was ten. Alright. He pinched his nose and pressed his mouth on Johnny's, giving him breaths.

Come on, Johnny. Wake up. I love you, Daniel thought as he kept attempting to resuscitate him.

Stupid Daniel, why'd you leave him alone in the water?! He thought as he started to cry, still trying to resuscitate him, his tears getting on Johnny's face.

He gave him one last breath as he rested his head on Johnny's chest, crying.

Johnny then sucked in a deep breath as he opened his eyes.

"He's okay!" Everyone started clapping and cheering. "Kid, you're a hero! Is that your brother?" A man asked. Daniel nodded. "He's my brother and I love him. I can't live without him." He meant it. Everyone let out an 'aww.' Daniel meant 'love' in an entirely different way, though.

Soon Ali and the lifeguard came. The lifeguard did not look happy. "Kid's trying to do my job..."

Daniel kissed Johnny's forehead. "Are you alright?" Johnny nodded.

"That was pretty tuff...I'm glad...to have you..." He smiled.

"I'll take you home, Johnny." He carried him in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Unlikely Paths Of Love (11)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

I'M BACK AND NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! :D Thank you to my kinky Johnny/Daniel dream for helping me get over my block :)

I re-watched the Karate Kid today to help fix up on the story. Hopefully I can nail Daniel's personality better now. :)

CHAPTER 11 (Revision)

* * *

Johnny woke up to the sound of pencil tapping.

He sat up, dressed in a loose T-shirt and his hair messed up. Daniel was writing something. He turned and blushed. "Oh, hey." He thought Johnny looked really hot with his hair messed up like that.

"Hi," Johnny said. He remembered what happened the previous day. He, Daniel and Ali went to the beach and Johnny nearly drowned. Daniel had resuscitated him.

He loved Daniel so much. Not only was he his lover, he was his hero.

"Th-thanks for saving me yesterday," Johnny said shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, it's no problem...but just don't scare me like that again, okay?" Daniel said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Daniel..." Johnny said, looking down.

Daniel walked over and hugged Johnny, kissing his cheek. "If anything ever happened to you, I'd probably die."

Johnny squeezed tighter into the hug, resting his head on his lover's chest. "Don't...don't say that, Daniel. It scares me."

"Sorry, Johnny...I just...I love you too much."

Johnny smiled slightly, but looked despondent. "Sometimes...I still think about killing myself. But when I'm with you, I forget everything. You're my savior," Johnny said, looking up into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel cupped Johnny's face into his hands and kissed him softly. "No, Johnny...don't think about suicide and stuff like that..." Daniel kissed his cheek again, wrapping Johnny in his arms tightly and stroking his hair. The two just sat together, resting in each other's arms as Mrs. Larusso walked in.

"Aw, look at you two getting along! Johnny, are you okay? You look so sad!" She said.

Johnny nodded, still wrapped in Daniel's hug.

She smiled. "Well, okay. I'm going to just be watching television, okay?" She walked out.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Daniel said. "Feel free to join me if you like." He whispered in his ear with a wink. He always said that whenever he needed to shower.

Johnny was left alone in bed, as he heard the shower go on in the next room.

He fluttered his eyelids closed, thinking about Daniel. Soon, he had an idea. And that was bad, when Johnny had ideas like these. He wasn't sure what these thoughts were called, but he asked Ali about them and she said they were called 'kinky.'

The shower doors were made of glass, which fogged up after a while. He wasn't quite that ready to see Daniel naked yet, but he sure as hell wanted to imagine it.

Johnny crept quietly and carefully opened the bathroom door, hearing Daniel singing. The shower and mirror was fogged, and Johnny quickly took Daniel's underwear and crept back quietly to the bedroom, closing the door.

Johnny had to make sure he was quiet, so Mrs. Larusso wouldn't hear.

He bit his lip as he lay down. He glanced at the underwear for a while, closing his eyes and sniffing softly inside the material where Daniel's cock would've been.

"Ugh..." Johnny whimpered slightly, his hand moving down to stroke himself. He sniffed some more, loving the scent. He didn't know what cock would smell like, but he liked it. It was different. He stroked himself harder, starting to imagine things in his head. He could hear the shower from next door still.

He imagined Daniel's wet body pressed up against him in the shower against the wall, Daniel rubbing his hardness on his leg. "Oh...Daniel...ugh..." Johnny would moan, feeling Daniel biting his ear lobe. "You're a sexy little bitch, Johnny...I wanna hear you moan and whimper," Daniel would whisper in his ear, purring. Daniel would get on his knees, licking the head of Johnny's hardness, savoring the pre-cum and taking the whole thing in his mouth, sucking and bobbing up and down. "Ugh! Daniel...oh...!"

Johnny then started to lick the same spot of Daniel's underwear, going full out pumping on his cock, starting to leak out. He started having the urge for Daniel to give him pleasure to every part of his body in every way.

"Ahh...! Daniel!" Johnny accidently moaned out loudly, cumming. He quickly tossed Daniel's underwear and used his foot to quickly hide it under the bed as he pulled the covers over.

Mrs. Larusso walked in. "Johnny? Are you alright? You sounded hurt!"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah...I just bumped my head on the headboard hard and was calling Daniel to get me a bandage. But I'm okay."

"Okay..." She said, walking out and closing the door. Johnny whistled in relief. He hoped Daniel wouldn't notice his missing underwear...


	12. Chapter 12

Unlikely Paths Of Love (12)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

So I've just started high school and people always give me weird looks whenever I open my locker because the inner wall of the locker door is all covered with pictures of Ralph Macchio and Tommy Howell. Sorry I'm so obsessed, you people.

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Daniel turned off the water in the shower and got out, wiping himself dry. He wished Johnny was in there with him...

Daniel always requested for sex with Johnny, but he was completely clueless about it as Johnny was. Inside, he was still scared. He remembered how painful it was in the tournament ring, getting beaten and bruised. He shivered at how painful it would be to have a cock constantly slamming into his ass over and over.

He decided that he really should stop talking about sex all the time and keep things romantic and casual.

He got dressed as he combed his hair, walking out of the steamy bathroom.

He spotted Johnny laying down on the bed, sighing heavily.

"Hey Johnny, you okay?" Daniel asked, sitting next to him.

Johnny looked at him and smirked. "Do ya still think about havin' sex?" Johnny asked.

Daniel blushed. "Well...to be honest, I always talk about to you and imagine it...but I'm completely lost about sex."

"Mmm...I wanna have sex..." Johnny said, rubbing himself inside his shorts again.

Daniel furrowed his brow. Johnny wasn't acting like himself.

"I just don't think it's the right time yet, y'know? I just...we can't right now, Johnny. Not yet."

Johnny then looked annoyed as he pulled his hand out and stood up. "You always talk about wanting to have sex with me, now you ain't wanna do it! I don't know what you want, Daniel!" Johnny said angrily, getting his new clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Daniel sighed. He'd pressured Johnny too much. And at a moment like this, he had to talk to one person who could give him the best advice.

Mr. Miyagi.

* * *

Johnny angrily walked down the street sitting on a park bench. He got a cigarette and lit it, trying to calm himself down. He wished Ponyboy was with him so he could ask him for advice.

"Hey, Johnny." He turned to see Rosie as she sat next to him. "You okay? You look a little down."

Johnny shrugged. "Yeah...just um," he cleared his throat. "...got in a fight with my brother, that's all."

"Oh, I see." She said. "I hope things will get better."

"Do ya wanna maybe go on another date sometime?" Johnny asked.

Rosie blushed. "Oh, Johnny...really? I'd like that!" She said with a beaming smile.

Johnny smiled back. "When should we do it?" He asked. "Is Friday okay?"

"Oh, I can't do friday, Johnny. I'm sorry, my cousin has karate practice. He's a member of the Cobra Kai."

"Cobra Kai?" Johnny asked curiously.

"You don't know? The karate crew that Daniel competed against a few months ago. He beat them all and Johnny Lawrence was their strongest student. I was there." She explained, twirling a piece of her wavy black hair. "Well, I gotta go. I have a basketball game, so...see you around. Hey, Susan's house party is on Saturday, wanna go together?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds alright." Johnny said with a shrug.

"Okay! Bye!" Rosie said shyly as she walked off.

Johnny sighed as he took another smoke. He needed a break to get Daniel out of his system for a bit. He needed to distract himself for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Unlikely Paths Of Love (13)

(Crossover) The Outsiders/Karate Kid

MY CRUSH WAS WEARING A 'STAY GOLD PONYBOY' T-SHIRT AT SCHOOL. HE DEFINITELY WANTS TO GET MARRIED.

CHAPTER 13

* * *

Daniel knocked on Mr. Miyagi's door, as Mr. Miyagi beckoned him to come in.

"Hey, Mr. Miyagi. Nice trees you got there," Daniel said as he sat down next to him.

"Thank you, Daniel-san. You have not visited in a while. When will you introduce new brother?" Mr Miyagi asked, tending to the little bonsai trees.

"Well...that's kinda what I wanted to talk about. Don't tell my mom...but my brother, Johnny Cade and I...are kind of in a secret relationship, and things are kinda rocky right now."

"Secret relationship?"

"Yeah. We're, um, dating exclusively."  
Daniel said, scratching his head. "...I pressured him too much. Now he wants sex and I just want to take it easy. I mean, we just started dating..."

"Come look at trees, Daniel-san." Mr. Miyagi said as Daniel scooted closer to look better. "At first, these two trees were same, and started blossom better. Now one dying, other growing better."

Daniel could understand that both the alike bonsai trees were growing and blossoming together, and one is beginning to look healthier and blossoming more, the other starting to die.

"If these two bonsai trees are the same, and treated the same as well, why is one dying and the other getting better?" Daniel asked curiously.

Mr. Miyagi bowed. "Individuals blossom differently. But they both will blossom someday." He turned. "You no talk to Johnny-san?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready, uh...Miyagi-sama."

"Suffix not necessary," Mr. Miyagi said. "Talk to him, Daniel-san."

"Okay," Daniel said with a nod. "Thanks." He headed out the door with a wave, the two bonsai trees sitting on the table beside each other.

* * *

Johnny walked around, kicking a can. He decided he would sleep maybe in the kiddie tunnel in the park, or perhaps under the slides just like how he used to back in Tulsa, sleeping in a lot or the park.

He shook his head. He can't go back to his old Johnny ways.  
He decided to call someone to stay over.

He went over to the pay phone and dialed. "Hello?" The recipient greeted.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Mrs. Wright, who may this be?"

"Johnny Cade, Rosie's friend."

"Oh!" Said the sweet sounding woman on the phone. "Dear, Rosie will be down in just a second!"

Johnny waited for about nine seconds. "Hi, Johnny!" Rosie's cheerful voice answered.

"Hi," Johnny answered, smiling at the way her voice sounded.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Ah, well...my brother and I are still in kind of a fight...an' I was wonderin' if your parents would let me stay over?"

"Ah!" Johnny could feel that Rosie was flustered. "J-just hold on one second..." Johnny heard the phone drop abruptly and the muffles of conversation in the background. "Okay! My mom said it was okay..."

"Alright." Johnny started to blush. "Er...what's your address again?"

"Oh, 16 Berrywood road," she said, embarrassed.

"'Kay. See ya." Johnny said as he hung up. Thankfully, it wasn't too far. Johnny knocked on the door of the pretty-looking house.

Soon, a middle aged woman, around maybe in her late thirties, smiled at Johnny. "Hello, you must be Johnny! Don't be shy, come inside! Our little Rosalyn talks about you all the time!"

An annoyed Rosie walked in. "Mom..."

Johnny blushed. She was dressed in a loose yellow T-shirt and pink mini shorts, with her hair tied in low pigtails. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her thin legs. He cleared his throat. "Hello, Mrs. Wright...and uh, hi Rosie..." He said awkwardly.

Mrs. Wright smiled. "Rosalyn, why not show Johnny around? I'll make snacks! Do you like cookies, Johnny?"

Johnny gave a little smile. "Um...yes. Thanks."

Rosie showed Johnny around, and pointed at the pull up couch in the living room. "You'll be sleeping there."

"What, not in your room?" Johnny teased.

Rosie reddened and crossed her legs. "Shut up..."

Later, Johnny was laying on the pull up couch, thinking. He wore clothes to sleep that were Rosie's cousin's 'old clothes.' He turned on his side and started to cry. "Oh Daniel..." He rubbed his arms. "It's so...so cold without you..."

"Johnny?" A girly voice asked as Johnny sobbed. "Hey...don't cry...tell me what's the matter?" Rosie sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh...Are you still upset over your fight with Daniel?" Rosie asked, pulling away slowly as she looked into his eyes.

Johnny nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," she said, shaking her head. "Music makes me happy when I'm sad. Do you like music?"

Johnny nodded. "Okay. I'll put some music on softly so my mom won't wake up." She headed to the shelf to browse cassettes. She put on the song 'Heart Of Glass' as she sat back down beside Johnny. She touched his hand.

"If you're really upset about your brother...you should talk to him. You ARE brothers after all, and brothers always work things out. Siblings love each other." She squeezed his hand. "He must really love you. And...and I...I do too..." She said with a blush, looking into his eyes.

Johnny stared into her eyes, moving closer.

What am I doing, his conscience told him.

Oh, heck! I like her! Johnny told himself, ignoring his conscience. Daniel wouldn't give him what he wanted.

He closed his eyes, moving closer as their foreheads touched, as Rosie pressed her lips on Johnny's softly, as her face flushed red.

Johnny kissed back, placing his hand in Rosie's hair as he kissed her only softly. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla lip gloss.

It was different than kissing Daniel. Daniel's lips tasted purely like...Daniel. His scent made Johnny go on a high, make him go crazy, and he tasted so sweet...and the way he touched Johnny was so—

Johnny clouded away those thoughts and concentrated on who he was kissing now. But it felt...familiar. Like how he kissed Epina. Impeccably alike.

She pulled away and smiled shyly, touching her lips softly. "Oh..." She gave a small chuckle. "...I should go back to sleep. Goodnight, Johnny. I hope you talk to your brother and work things out. I don't like seeing people I love being sad." She kissed his cheek softly as she turned off the music and crept back to her bedroom.


End file.
